


You're Shattered On The Ground

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armie Hammer - Freeform, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rough everything TBH, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, internal angst??, whoooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But if dislocating his legs was what it took to get Armie to look at him like that, as if Timmy was the center of his universe, it was worth it. To have the bluest of eyes staring at him ignited a fire inside him that no one could put out. Not even the fact that those eyes weren't his to stare back into. They were Elizabeth's.





	You're Shattered On The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Imagine Dragon's new song, Next to me.
> 
> Oh, I always let you down  
> You're shattered on the ground  
> But still, I find you there  
> Next to me
> 
> (I wrote this being sad over Troye Sivan + dis mah 1st fic dont kill me)

Timothée was blind. Deaf. Perhaps even dead. He couldn't feel his arms, tied to the headboard, or his legs, spread so far that he was worried he might have dislocated both of them. But if dislocating his legs was what it took to get Armie to look at him like that, as if Timmy was the center of his universe, it was worth it. To have the bluest of eyes staring at him ignited a fire inside him that no one could put out. Not even the fact that those eyes weren't his to stare back into. They were Elizabeth's. They would always be Elizabeth's. Fuck.

"Timmy?" Armie whispered, close to his ear, and the younger boy shuddered. Armie had been edging him, toying with him, for hours. Using his tongue, his fingers, his cock, his skilled way with words, because oh, Timmy loved it when Armie used his beautiful words to get him off.

“Y-yes,” Timmy stuttered, eyes fluttering open to stare at the older man. His body was slowly waking up. Sounds, scents, and sensations came back to him.

“I have four fingers in your ass and you’re not… you’re barely hard,” Armie said. The concern in his voice made Timmy feel safe, adored.

“I zoned out. Went blind,” Timothée explained. His voice was grainy and rough from earlier when Armie had choked him until he passed out. An accident, Armie had mumbled as he gave him a foot rub in a way of apologizing. An accident. Timothée had orgasmed untouched just before it went dark.

“Should I continue?” Armie asked. His young lover nodded, and Armie went to work.

 

An hour later, Timothée was sobbing. Armie’s face was buried in his ass, tongue licking into him ecstatically. As much as Timmy wanted to, needed to, come, he couldn’t. After making Timmy come with his fingers, all five of them, in his ass, he’d put a cock ring on the poor boy and proceeded to fuck his brains out. And he had talked, his words bringing the sweetest sounds out of Timmy’s mouth; little gasps and moans. He had arched into and away from touches, crying and screaming but never had he asked to stop because Timmy loved it. Loved the pain and the roughness, loved the way Armie looked at him as if he was the solution to everything as if he was a gift from the gods. When he was alone, Timmy would touch himself thinking about Armie’s eyes, so blue and happy, never darkened by lust as they often were when the two men met.

“You like it?” Armie panted. He proceeded to suck a dark mark into each of Timothée’s ass cheeks, “you like getting treated like this. You just take everything I give you. You take and take and take.”

“P-please,” Timothée sobbed, “Armie I need to come. Fuck me, please!”

With a smile Timothée couldn’t see, Armie drew back. He untied the other man and flipped him onto his back. Timothée’s chest was sweat-slicked and covered in bruises. It made Armie’s cock twitch in excitement to see his lover thoroughly ruined.

“Ready for me, Tim?” Armie asked in his deep, sultry voice. Seeing Timmy nod, Armie wrapped a hand around his cock and lined himself up with Timmy’s hole. He was definitely stretched enough already. Slowly Armie pushed in. He was struggling to not just take Timmy without letting him adjust, but that would be cruel, and maybe too painful. 

Once he had bottomed out, and Timmy had signaled that he was okay, Armie went from 0 to 100 in no time. The sound of skin slapping together and groans and moans from both men filled Timmy’s bedroom. It was a symphony. Skin against skin, moans drowned out by kisses, surprised gasps when the angle changed. It was filthy. Lovely.

Timothée was the first to come, and he went with a bang, screaming his lover’s name so loud that his voice gave out. Armie fell over the edge not too far behind, a broken chuckle spilling from his lips. The older man collapsed, covering the other like a blanket.

“I love you. Sometimes,” Timmy croaked.

“I love you too. Always,” Armie whispered back.

“I wish you weren’t lying to me, Armie.”

“Me too, Tim.”


End file.
